pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lorelei's Cloyster (Adventures)
Lorelei |debut = Do Wrong, Dewgong! }} This Cloyster is a / -type Pokémon owned by Lorelei. Biography Kanto Lorelei sent out Cloyster to get to Yellow and Bill, who were hiding in a cave, by having it use Spike Cannon from above. It managed to pierce through, but it caused the opening of the cave to be blocked, due to falling rocks of ice.YL004: Do Wrong, Dewgong! When Yellow sent Pika out in its ball in an opening in the rocks, while attached to a fishing line, Lorelei had Cloyster and her Dewgong make a joint attack. Before it hit the Poké Ball, Yellow pull him back in. She sent him back out again, to which Lorelei launched another joint attack, but she then sees Yellow, Bill and her Dody make an escape from behind her and sees that the Poké Ball is empty. Yellow sends out Pika and has him use Thunder on Cloyster, which causes a few cracks in its horn. Later on during the confrontation, to which she is now on a river with Dewgong, Lorelei sends Cloyster back out and used Aurora Beam, which froze part of the river and the trio's feet. It used Supersonic, which caused their ears to hurt. Cloyster was wondering about a scraping sound, along with its trainer and Bill. It was revealed that Ratty, who was gnawing through the ice. The ridge broke and they managed to get away. After confrontation, Lorelei and her Pokémon were seen standing at the edge of a cliff.YL005: Cloystered While taking to Bill at his house, Green recalled what happened.YL019: Hitmonlee, Baby! (One More Time) When Green and Sabrina teamed up and entered a part of the volcano, each hand of theirs was frozen. Lorelei appeared from her Cloyster and revealed that she made an ice doll of the pair and made a cross on their arms, which froze them at the wrist. She used Ice Beam at them, but they dodged it. When they sent out their Pokémon, she used Blizzard, which knocked out Green's Nidorina, but not Sabrina's Venomoth. Later on, during the battle, it battle against Venomoth. She told it to use Withdraw, but it wouldn't use it. She then took the ice doll from Cloyster and saw that its energy as she realised that Venomoth's attacks weren't for naught.YL033: Valiant Venomoth! It managed to recover, somehow, as it was scared when it saw that Clefy used MinimizeYL044: Clefabulous Clefable Kanto II Several years later, she appeared to Red, Blue and Bill with her Cloyster.FRLG009: My, My, My Mimic She fought against the Kingler, Sneasel and Golbat in Icefall Cave with Spike Cannon that they were trying to fend off against and when Carr came through with his mecha, he caught them with its pincers.FRLG010: A Beastly Cold Reception Later on, during her battle against Sird, she sent it out as tons of Unown flew over and surround her. She ordered Spike Cannon, which caused damage to them, but turned out that they were a decoy as Sird's Starmie camouflaged itself into the rocks and was about to attack Cloyster's core. To make sure this didn't happen, Lorelei put herself in the line of the attack and took all the damage from it.FRLG013: Some Things Are Better Left Unown Known moves Using Spike Cannon Lorelei's Cloyster Withdraw.PNG Using Withdraw Lorelei's Cloyster Ice Beam.PNG Using Ice Beam | Spike Cannon; normal; YL005: Cloystered Blizzard; ice; YL005: Cloystered Withdraw; water; YL005: Cloystered Ice Beam; ice; YL033: Valiant Venomoth! }} See also *Lorelei's Cloyster (anime) References Category:Water-type manga Pokémon Category:Ice-type manga Pokémon Category:Elite Four Members' Pokémon